Rose Jackson
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : Jack fait un bond dans le futur. Ce petit voyage dans le temps va le faire réfléchir à ses choix de vie...


_Série : Stargate SG-1_

_Genre/Pairing : Aventure, Ship/ NC17_

_Résumé : Jack se perd dans le futur..._

_Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet est vivante, Pete n'existe pas._

_Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate._

* * *

La dernière chose que Jack O'Neill entendit fut _"Mon colonel !"_ hurlé par son second, le major Samantha Carter, avant d'être le seul à être recraché par la Porte, au SGC.

Il se releva et observa la salle d'embarquement qui n'était pas tout à fait comme elle était quand il était parti, deux jours plus tôt avec SG1. En se relevant, il constata que le vortex était coupé et l'iris ouvert.

_-"Jack ?"_ fit une voix féminine, que l'intéressé ne reconnut pas.

Il se tourna et se rendit compte de la présence d'officiers en uniforme ainsi que du cercueil sur la rampe. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, en civil s'avança vers lui. Elle lui sourit timidement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

_-"Qui êtes-vous ?" _demanda Jack, suspicieux.

_-"Comment vas-tu, Jack ?"_

_-"Je vais bien. Où est Hammond ? Où sont Carter et le reste de SG1 ?"_

Jack était méfiant depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Hathor, qui avait recréé un faux SGC.

_-"Je ne sais pas où est ton équipe mais tu es à Cheyenne Mountain dans le Colorado."_

_-"Pourquoi ne cessez-vous pas de me tutoyer, madame ?"_

_-"Jack, je te tutoie depuis que je te connais... et ça fait quarante ans !"_

Jack fronça les sourcils et étudia le visage face à lui. Non, décidément, il ne savait pas qui elle était.

_-"Jack, c'est moi, Cassandra !" _dit-elle, en posant sa main sur le biceps de Jack, comme pour le rassurer. Jack dégagea son bras.

_-"C'est impossible, Cassandra est une ado !"_

_-"Je l'ai été c'est vrai ! Mais n'as-tu pas déjà expérimenté le voyage dans le temps ?"_

Alors que Jack se massait les tempes, un jeune officier s'approcha de Cassandra.

_-"Madame, il faudrait reprendre la cérémonie..."_

_-"Oui sergent, j'arrive."_

Cassandra attrapa le bras de Jack pour le tirer vers le bas de la passerelle.

_-"Attends-moi ici, je reviens. Je te présente Rose Jackson."_

Une jeune femme, en civil, environ trente ans, se posta près du colonel. Cassandra remonta sur la passerelle et se posta devant un pupitre.

_-"Le général Samantha Carter a été une mère pour moi depuis mon arrivée sur Terre, au même titre que Janet Fraiser. Elle a été un modèle pour beaucoup de femmes engagées dans l'armée, ainsi que pour les civiles dans les rangs du SGC. Elle a dirigé cette base d'une main de maître, comme que ses prédécesseurs. Elle a toujours dit qu'elle avait tout appris auprès des hommes de sa vie : son père Jacob Carter, le général Hammond, le général O'Neill, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c. Ceux-là mêmes qui nous manquent aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, Sam a toujours été modeste et humble. Elle bénéficiait d'une remarquable intelligence mais là encore, elle n'en a jamais fait étalage. Tous ceux qui l'ont connue peuvent dire que c'était la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'ils aient eu la chance de connaitre. Partout où elle passait, elle marquait les esprits."_

Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue de Cassandra quand sa voix se brisa. Elle eut le temps de lire la détresse sur le visage de Jack avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Rose pouvait l'entendre murmurer _"le général Carter..."_ De toute évidence, l'homme à ses pieds ne comprenait pas où il était tombé ni ce qui se passait autour de lui. L'office prit fin peu de temps après et tout le monde quitta la salle. Cassandra descendit vers Jack.

_-"De quoi est-elle morte ?"_

_-"De chagrin..."_

_-"Quelle âge avait-elle ?"_

_-"Soixante-dix ans..." _dit Cassandra.

Jack était stupéfait. Il fit un calcul rapide pour savoir en quelle année il était arrivé.

_-"Je... je ne la reconnaitrais pas. Quand je l'ai quittée, elle avait... la moitié, à peu de chose près."_

Cassandra tendit la main à Jack, qui l'attrapa et se redressa. Ils se dirigèrent vers le cercueil et Jack souleva le battant en bois. L'embaumeur avait fait un beau travail. Ses traits toujours fins et gracieux étaient apaisés. Elle était toujours belle malgré les rides sur son visage et ses cheveux blancs. En réalité, Jack l'aurait reconnue, c'était toujours Carter. Elle ne portait aucun bijou, sauf une montre en argent. On lui avait enfilé son uniforme de général, Jack la trouvait magnifique. Il caressa son visage de son index puis saisi ses plaques, pour y lire l'inscription.

_-"Au revoir, Carter. Je t'aime"_ dit-il, en déposant un baiser sur son front froid.

Il referma le cercueil et des officiers l'emportèrent.

_-"Cassandra, dis-moi que tu peux me renvoyer, je t'en prie... je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'existe plus !"_

_-"Je vais faire mon maximum, Jack. Mais tu sais, elle est une des rares à avoir eu le pouvoir de faire ça très bien" _dit Cassandra, en désignant cercueil.

_-"Où sera-t-elle enterrée ?"_

_-"A Arlington, près de toi."_

Cassandra attrapa Jack par la main et le guida vers la salle de briefing. Rose les suivit et ils s'intallèrent.

_-"Nous étions... ?" _demanda Jack.

Cassandra baissa la tête que Jack ne voit pas son visage triste. Rose prit la parole, alors que l'autre femme aurait voulu sélectionner les infos à donner.

_-"Non, vous avez toujours gardé des relations professionnelles... C'est ce qui l'a achevé je pense !"_

_-"Rose ! Ne dit pas ça !"_

_-"Cassandra, il a le droit de savoir ! Et s'il repart chez lui, il pourra sans doute changer les choses !"_

_-"Même si on le renvoie chez lui, son avenir sera forcément différent !"_

_-"Hein ?"_ fit Jack.

_-"C'est un paradoxe temporel. Tu n'aurais pas dû exister après ta disparition, puisque tu es là ! Ca veut dire qu'on t'a déjà renvoyé dans le passé et que..."_

_-"STOP ! Je ne comprends jamais rien !"_

Cassandra sourit tendrement.

_-"Ouais, bref. Donc, elle et moi on n'était pas ensemble mais... elle va être enterrée près de moi ?"_

_-"Vous avez toujours été proches mais toujours dans l'armée, l'un comme l'autre. Elle dirigeait le SGC jusqu'à ce que tu tombes malade. J'ai pris le relais ensuite"_ expliqua Cassandra. _"Elle t'a veillé jusqu'au bout. Elle tenait ta main quand tu es mort dans ton sommeil. Elle s'est occupée de tout et tu as eu des funérailles nationales. C'est à elle qu'on a remis ton drapeau. Tout le monde l'a toujours considérée comme ta compagne même si..."_

Cassandra ne finit pas sa phrase mais Jack avait saisi. Elle l'avait pleuré, on la considérait comme sa veuve.

_-"Cependant, elle n'a pas survécu à ta perte. Nous sommes restées près d'elle, jusqu'à la fin. Juste avant de s'éteindre, elle a murmuré quelque chose"_ ajouta Rose.

_-"Jack ?" _demanda-t-il.

_-"Non" _dit Rose _"Mon colonel."_

Jack se leva et passa une main dans sa nuque. Il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il avait clairement entendu Cassandra parler du Général O'Neill mais pour Elle, il était resté son colonel.

Jack passa ensuite à l'infirmerie mais les résultats étaient formels, c'était bien lui. Cassandra lui proposa de se reposer un peu dans l'ancienne chambre de Sam. Toutes ses affaires étaient encore là. Il trouva un album photo posé sur un bureau. Il le feuilleta distraitement au début mais il reconnut la fine écriture de son second. Elle avait ajouté des légendes sous chaque cliché. Rose passa le voir peu après, avec des vêtements propres. Elle regarda les photos avec lui, avant qu'il ne réalise une chose.

_-"Où sont les autres ?"_

_-"Teal'c était trop mal pour faire le voyage. La trétonine n'est plus assez efficace. Papa, le docteur Daniel Jackson, est mort pendant une expédition vers Atlantis, il y a cinq ans."_

_-"Et ta mère ?"_

_-"Janet est morte en mission quand j'étais enfant. Elle n'allait que très peu sur le terrain..."_

_-"Je suis désolé."_

_-"Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit à l'époque, Jack."_

Rose lui sourit et Jack comprit que la jeune femme avait quelque chose sur le coeur.

_-"Vas-y, vide ton sac."_

_-"Quoi ?"_

_-"Je te connais à peine mais je peux te garantir que tu es comme ton père !" dit Jack, amusé._

_-"C'est vrai. Bon, disons que j'ai aimé Sam comme ma mère. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit heureuse. Enfin, elle n'était pas malheureuse mais j'aurais aimé que tu te bouges un peu !"_

_-"Rose..."_

_-"Ah non, pas ce ton paternaliste avec moi, même si je t'aime beaucoup ! J'ai vu mes parents heureux et amoureux, ensemble. Et même si ma mère est morte, je sais qu'elle n'a rien regretté de ces moments passés avec nous ! Je sais que même si elle n'a jamais rien dit, Sam n'était pas... comblée."_

_-"C'est compliqué..."_

_-"Non, au contraire, c'est très simple ! Regarde bien : tu es mort, elle t'a suivi."_

_-"Elle était peut-être malade ou fatiguée ?"_

Cassandra était arrivée et c'est elle qui répondit : _"Non Jack, une autopsie a été pratiquée. Elle allait parfaitement bien. Le médecin a déclaré qu'elle aurait pu vivre encore au moins vingt ans !"_

Jack était resté éveillé toute la nuit, allongé dans le lit que Sam occupait encore il y a peu de temps. Même si les draps avaient été changés, la chambre portait son odeur. Il avait trouvé une boite dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et il y avait trouvé ses plaques. "Général O'Neill" lut-il.

Il garda ses plaques en main, passant un bras sous son crâne. Il repensa à une photo de l'album. Rose lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'il était passé général, il avait élevé Sam au grade de lieutenant-colonel. Un photographe avait immortalisé l'instant. Ils se tenaient debout, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Il pouvait lire l'amour dans leur échange, dans leurs regards. Jack ne pouvait ignorer ses sentiments, même s'il avait eu des doutes sur ceux de Sam. Depuis le test Zatarc, elle ne laissait plus rien paraitre. Aurait-il le cran en rentrant - s'il rentrait - d'aller la voir et de... l'inviter à dîner ?

Il se sentait mal, une douleur s'était éveillée en lui... il n'en avait pas parlé au médecin qui l'avait ausculté à la base, il la reconnaissait... c'était la douleur de la perte, celle du deuil.

Samantha Carter s'était éteinte et Jack O'Neill souffrait de son absence. Déjà ? Il ne l'avait quitté que depuis quelques heures et pourtant, le trou dans sa poitrine lui rappelait qu'il avait vu son corps froid.

Jack l'avait toujours prise pas acquise. Où pouvait donc aller Samantha Carter ? Jack n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle à ses côtés. Cependant, Rose lui avait appris que Sam s'était fiancée mais que le type avait pris peur quand elle avait passé trop de temps auprès de "ses filles" comme elle disait. Il la voulait pour lui seul, il voulait une famille mais qu'il aurait construite avec elle, il ne voulait pas de pièces rapportées. Sam l'avait mis à la porte. Cassandra était déjà grande quand Janet était morte mais elle avait servi de mère à Rose, qui n'était pas vieille. Elle avait voué sa vie au service des autres, tellement qu'elle avait négligé la sienne, la plus intime. Sam aurait dû avoir ses propres enfants, en plus des filles.

Sam, Daniel et Jack avaient offert la vie de leurs rêves aux deux filles. Ils avaient tous trois financés leurs études. Astrophysique pour Cassandra. Elle avait intégré le programme Porte des étoiles dès son doctorat. Rose s'était dirigée vers la médecine d'urgence. Elle aussi était arrivée au SGC à la fin de ses études. Elle devait encore faire ses preuves, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle finirait médecin-chef, comme sa mère. De plus, elle avait suivi les traces de Sam sur les nanotechnologies. Carter avait été fière de ses filles, comme l'attestait son journal. Jack était tombé dessus par hasard, ouvert sur la dernière page.

_"Jack est mort. _

_Le général O'Neill, devrais-je dire mais je sais qu'il me pardonnerait cette faiblesse. Je me sens vide. Je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre, je le sais._

_Alors que je suis à mon bureau, je me surprends à attendre ses pas dans le couloir. J'entends encore son rire, accompagnant celui de Daniel dans la base. Son yoyo est posé à côté de moi, je le revois jouer avec, dans mon ancien labo. Je sens encore son regard brun posé sur moi, quand il croit que je ne le vois pas. Je revois encore ce sourire qu'il n'adresse qu'à moi, en réponse au mien. Il sait que je l'aime, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il sait aussi que je ne cesserais jamais, quoi qu'il arrive._

_J'aurais aimé que Rose soit ma petite rose fraîche du matin, celle que j'aurais conçue avec Lui. Je l'aime autant que si c'était la mienne mais... elle n'est pas à moi, ni à Lui._

_Nous avons accueilli et élevé ces enfants comme les nôtres, je suis si fière d'elles. Je sais que lui aussi, même s'il ne l'a jamais exprimé clairement._

_Il ne sait pas parler de sentiments, de ce qui le touche vraiment, de peur de le perdre s'il en parlait. C'est le constat que j'ai fait il y a bien longtemps. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de nous, c'était trop précieux pour être sacrifié._

_J'aurais aimé qu'il me dise ces trois mots, ne serait-ce qu'une fois mais je me contente de ceux du test et de "Toujours, Carter"_

_Je l'aime et je vais le rejoindre. J'espère que nous serons heureux dans cette autre vie."_

Jack se leva de bonne heure le lendemain et se rendit au mess. Le SGC n'avait pas beaucoup changé en quarante ans. Le labo de Carter était maintenant celui de Cassandra, comme il s'en rendit compte. Son corps avait guidé ses pas jusque-là, alors que son cerveau était obnubilé par son désir de rentrer chez lui. Il s'était arrêté devant la porte ouverte, s'attendant à voir Sam travailler sur un objet rapporté de mission. Il continua son chemin, le coeur lourd. Tout le personnel le saluait mais utilisait son grade de général, ce qu'il n'était pas. Pas encore. Il trouva ses céréales préférées et s'installa à son ancienne table, seul. Rose arriva peu après et s'assit face à lui.

_-"Jack, Cassandra va te renvoyer chez toi, ne t'inquiètes pas."_

_-"Oh je ne suis pas inquiet, regarde j'ai des céréales. C'est toujours ça de pris, si je reste coincé ici."_

Ils discutèrent un peu avant que Jack ne soit appelé en salle de briefing.

Quand il passa devant la porte du commandant de la base, encore ouverte, il remarqua que Cassandra prenait des dossiers avant de le rejoindre.

_-"Cass, pourquoi on ne va pas dans ton bureau ?"_

_-"Je dois le vider des affaires de Sam avant d'en prendre possession. C'est pour cela que je préférais te recevoir là."_

Ils s'installèrent autour de la grande table.

_-"Bon, je pense savoir ce qui est arrivé. Quand Sam a ouvert le vortex, vous avez dû croiser une éruption solaire, d'après mes recherches."_

_-"La question c'est : comment vas-tu me renvoyer alors qu'on ne peut pas prédire ces saletés d'éruption ?"_

_-"Nous avons trouvé une planète, P4C-970, où presque toute la population a été éradiquée par les Goa'uld. D'après Daniel, c'était une race à éviter à cause de sa volonté d'en finir avec l'humanité. A force de décimer des planètes, ils ont attiré les foudres des Grands-Maîtres, qui avaient besoin d'esclaves et d'hôtes ! Ils les ont détruits."_

_-"Ok, je vois..."_

_-"Bref, nous avons récupéré du matériel de recherche et Sam a réussi à comprendre et faire fonctionner un appareil capable de déterminer, à l'avance, les éruptions solaires. C'est grâce à cela que je vais pouvoir te renvoyer."_

_-"D'accord, quand ?"_

_-"Demain, si tu veux."_

_-"D'accord, je vais préparer mes affaires ! Ah non, suis-je bête, je n'ai rien !"_

_-"Jack !"_ gronda gentiment Cassandra.

_-"On dirait Sam quand tu fais ça" _dit le colonel.

Ils dinèrent avec Rose, au mess en fin de journée, car Jack n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de sortir. Jack ne put fermer l'oeil, occupant à nouveau la chambre de Sam. Pendant sa journée, il avait réussi à oublier sa mort mais une fois seul, dans cette pièce, tout lui était revenu.

Le lendemain matin, Jack se leva et se doucha. Il enfila ensuite une tenue SG propre, fournie par Cassandra. Il se dirigea vers le mess, pour prendre un petit-déjeuner et un café. A l'heure prévue, il retrouva Cassandra et Rose en salle de contrôle.

_-"Tout est prêt, ma puce ?"_

_-"Ca fait bizarre de voir un homme aussi âgé que moi m'appeler comme ça" _dit Cassandra en riant.

_-"Tu resteras toujours ma petite puce !" _dit Jack.

Cassandra mit en route la Porte des étoiles au moment indiqué par un appareil portable. Jack descendit dans la dalle d'embarquement et serra les deux femmes dans ses bras. Jack leur fit un petit signe avant de franchir le vortex.

Cassandra avait envoyé pour lui son code pour l'iris, le colonel n'eut donc pas la mauvaise surprise de s'écraser dessus.

_-"Colonel O'Neill ! Peut-on savoir où vous aviez disparu ? On vous attend depuis une heure !" _gronda le général Hammond.

_-"Yes ! Elle a réussi !" _

_-"Qui ça colonel ?"_

_-"Cassandra !" _dit Jack avant de s'effondrer.

Une équipe médicale l'emporta à l'infirmerie sous les yeux médusés de SG1. Janet le déclara épuisé et secoué par le voyage mais en bonne santé. Il avait juste besoin de dormir et le médecin-chef de la base le garda en observation pour la nuit. Le général congédia le reste de son équipe phare hors de la base, pour éviter de les retrouver tous là le lendemain.

Quand Jack ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut les yeux marrons de Janet.

_-"Doc, nous sommes en quelle année ?"_

_-"Colonel, la même que lorsque vous avez quitté le SGC avec votre équipe, pourquoi ?"_

_-"Non rien comme ça. D'ailleurs en parlant de mes équipiers, où sont-ils ?"_

Jack était déçu de ne pas trouver ses amis, en particulier celle avec les yeux bleus.

_-"Consignés hors d'ici ! Sinon, ils seraient resté là toute la nuit et je voulais qu'ils se reposent ! Ils n'étaient pas contents, surtout Sam !"_

Jack sourit au médecin, qui décida de le renvoyer chez lui. Le colonel quitta la base et fonça droit chez Sam. La journée était chaude et ensoleillée, Jack roula toutes fenêtres ouvertes.

Quand il arriva en vue de la maison de son second, son coeur recommença à battre fort dans sa poitrine, très fort. Sam Carter lavait sa voiture. Sa tenue était des plus minimaliste : haut de maillot de bain et short en jean. Elle était trempée, une éponge en main, la vision était parfaite. En entendant le moteur de sa voiture, elle se retourna et lui sourit. Jack se gara et descendit de voiture.

_-"Mon colonel" _salua-t-elle, s'avançant d'un pas vers lui.

_-"Carter !"_

_-"Comment allez-vous ?"_

_-"Mieux depuis que je suis rentré !"_

_-"Que vous est-il arrivé ? J'ai lancé une série de diagnostics mais je n'ai rien trouvé !"_

Jack s'était rapproché dangereusement près d'elle. Elle le regarda avancer vers elle, avec une certaine appréhension.

_-"Je vous raconterais tout, Carter, mais pas maintenant !"_

_-"Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose, monsieur ?"_

Jack pouvait sentir le stress de Sam affluer par vagues vers lui. Il ignorait pourquoi elle était si nerveuse. Le regard de prédateur y était sans doute pour quelque chose, pensa-t-il après coup.

_-"Je prendrais bien un café, Carter."_

Sam posa son éponge et s'essuya les mains avec une serviette. Elle entra dans la maison et l'invita à la suivre. Jack ferma la porte. Il suivit Sam dans la cuisine et la coinça dans l'angle du plan de travail. Elle sursauta car même si elle l'avait entendu arriver, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_-"Monsieur ?" _demanda-t-elle d'une voix très aigue.

_-"Chut, Carter" _répondit Jack, en caressant sa nuque.

Elle gémit et posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir. D'un doigt savant, Jack suivit le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale de son cou jusqu'à ses reins. Il vit les poils de son corps se hérisser. Il détacha ensuite le noeud du maillot de bain.

_-"Mon colonel, est-ce que c'est bien vous ?"_

_-"Oui, Carter" _murmura Jack au creux de son oreille, la faisant frémir. _"Mon voyage a été long, je reviens de loin, avec une prise de conscience évidente."_

_-"Laquelle ?"_

_-"Il vous faut des enfants à vous !"_

En répondant, Jack caressa la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il se colla à elle, tout en déposant des baisers sur les épaules et la nuque de Sam.

_-"Mon colonel..."_

_-"Sam, je ne veux plus entendre ça... sauf si c'est pour me dire que tu n'es pas consentante..."_

Le silence envahit la cuisine. Jack prit ça pour un assentiment et continua sa progression. Il se mit à mordiller son cou, arrachant de petits cris à Sam. Jack se colla un peu plus à sa maitresse et glissa ses mains sur son ventre. Il déboutonna le short et le fit glisser le long des jambes fines de Sam. Elle se pinçait fort les lèvres mais elle laissa échapper un _"Jack" _dans ses gémissements, ce qui fit sourire Jack. Quand elle voulut tendre le bras vers lui, pour le caresser, il prit sa main et la posa sur son sein.

_-"Occupe-toi avec ça, ma belle..."_

Elle gloussa et le laissa mener la danse, tout en caressant sa propre poitrine. Il déboutonna sa chemise juste assez pour la faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Il attrapa Sam par le bassin et la tira un peu arrière, pour poser son dos contre son torse. Il embrassa sa tempe et lui murmura des paroles coquines à l'oreille. Sam rougit. Elle passa un bras derrière leurs têtes et caressa la nuque de Jack. Il reprit ses caresses sur la poitrine fièrement dressée de Sam.

_-"Oh Jack, je t'en prie..." _implora Sam.

Jack sourit et la poussa doucement vers le comptoir. Il déboutonna son jean, s'en débarrassant rapidement, comme de tout le reste. Il la pénétra doucement, elle se pencha un peu en avant, ses avant-bras posés sur le comptoir. Jack bougea lentement, d'avant en arrière, savourant l'échange.

_-"Oh... mon dieu ! Jack !"_

_-"Ca va ?"_

_-"C'est parfait ! Ne t'arrêtes pas !"_

Jack l'attrapa par les hanches et finit par accélérer le rythme, les guidant vers l'orgasme. Une fois libre, Sam se tourna vivement vers son amant et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Après une bonne douche, Sam invita Jack dans son lit. Elle les guida cette fois-ci.

Plus tard, allongés dans un enchevêtrement de draps, Jack raconta à Sam sa visite dans le futur et sa rencontre avec Cassandra. Il garda le silence sur Rose et sur sa mort solitaire. Il ne raconta que ce qui ne lui crevait pas le coeur. Sam l'écoutait parler, couchée sur le côté, la tête en appui sur la paume de sa main. Elle était fascinée par son récit et son expérience.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Jack observa Daniel et Janet, cherchant le moindre signe. Ils semblaient tout aussi discrets que Sam et lui. Seuls Hammond et Teal'c savaient. Un jour, Jack invita ses équipiers et Janet à dîner chez lui. Pendant le repas, il annonça à ses amis qu'ils savaient pour leur relation et Janet avoua qu'elle était enceinte. Sam sauta de joie, tellement elle était heureuse pour ses amis. Quand Janet accoucha, ni Daniel ni elle ne savaient comment appeler leur petite fille. Jack proposa Rose, ce qui plut aux jeunes parents.

Le colonel passa général, puis il prit les commandes du SGC. Il mit Carter à la tête de SG1 et elle passa lieutenant-colonel. Jack prit sa retraite de l'armée mais resta commandant de la base, en tant que civil.

Dans la famille Jackson, le petit Carter arriva trois ans après Rose, alors que Sam et Jack accueillaient de leur côté Cassandra Janet "CJ" O'Neill.

Finalement, de longues années plus tard, Jack repensa à son voyage dans le futur et rien n'était plus pareil. Les Cassandra et Rose qu'il avait rencontré n'existaient plus, telles qu'elles avaient été. Jack O'Neill avait changé le futur et son avenir semblait plus radieux.

**FIN**


End file.
